


Body Image

by NollieBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, I wrote this a few months ago, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: Reader has image problems.Vent stuff, nothing special. Gender is left to interpretation.





	

"Look at me, ______." Gaster lifts your chin with his index finger, willing you to look at him. You don't. You shut your eyes with tears streaming down your cheeks, ignoring his pleas to look at him.  
  
"I don't want to-" Choke every word word out, nearly falling to your knees. Cry harder, unable to breathe.  
"Please. I know you don't like yourself but you have to push through this. You're the only one that keeps me sane, much less the rest of the Underground." Gaster speaks low as he strokes your cheek softly with his thumb, pressing his forehead against yours. "We'd be lost without you. Especially me."  
  
Open your eyes but stare at his chest.  
"Do you know how _much_  I adore you? I'd give everything in this lab up to make you happy, you'd have to drag me kicking and screaming but I would." Chuckle, feeling warmth in your chest as he tells you how much he loves you. "______, you're beautiful. I don't care if you're bigger than the average human, I don't care if you have scars on your arms, I don't care if you've had a shitty life. I'm here to make it better."  
  
You nearly fall to your knees.  
  
Gaster gently lifts you, so careful not to inflict pain in any way. He carries you bridal style to his bedroom, getting eyes from workers in the halls but he doesn't care. He holds you close to his chest, kissing your forehead. "We're almost there, dear."  
After winding halls and half-open doors with chemicals resonating from them, you reach his room, where he unfolds he sheets and lays you down. Carefully. He's so sweet to me...

_I don't understand why. I'm a fat, slob who never does any-_

  
"Stop it." Gaster gives you a stern but loving look. "I know what you're thinking and I implore you to stop." He takes you hands into his much bigger ones, kissing your knuckles while smiling. He leans down to kiss your forehead again, whispering, "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right beside you."  
  
He sheds himself of his clothes, leaving nothing to the imagination and climbs in bed with you, pulling you to his chest, burying his face into you neck and sighing. "I promise. Always."


End file.
